There are various methods to introduce non-adhesive discontinuities to an adhesive backed substrate. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,149 describes a method where in one step, die cut pieces are produced on a carrier web and in another step, a peeler bar and an moving label applicator are used to transfer the die cut pieces from the carrier web to articles or products. In this particular method, the die cut pieces are generally secured to the carrier web using a pressure sensitive adhesive. Thus, the carrier web is a release liner in order for the die cut pieces to transfer from the carrier web to the second web.
In another method, a first web and a second adhesive-coated web are laminated. A controlled depth cut (commonly referred to as a “kiss cut”) is made on the first web to create non-adhesive discontinuities. Thereafter, a continuous portion (i.e., the weed) of the first web is separated thereby leaving the non-adhesive discontinuities laminated to the second web.
While these methods have been available, other methods are being sought.